The Broken Headboard
by theladymidnight
Summary: The title says everything. Lemony goodness inside! Jace x Clary, one shot.


**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN IT. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL CASSANDRA CLARE!**

* * *

"Clary...? Where are you?" Jace shouted drunkenly as he burst open the door of Clary's room, a bottle of beer in his hand.

Clary was lying on the bed, wearing only a green tank top and polka-dot shorts, and sketching Jace on her sketchbook. She looked up. As soon as she saw him, she rushed to him.

"There you are. Where have you been?" she looked concerned.

"Clary..." he slurred as he put his arms around her and leaned.

_Jace is really heavy,_ Clary thought as she stumbled under his weight. _He must have gone drinking with Magnus._

"Stop leaning on me! You're too heavy!" Clary pushed him towards the bed.

Jace seemed to not have heard her, because he said, "Ah, Clary. You're _that _excited?" He waggled his eyebrows and smiled seductively.

"Jace! Stop it." she blushed. She couldn't do it with him like this.

"I know you want me. You know I want you." He started singing at the top of his lungs, pointing at her.

Clary covered her ears. He sounded like a dying walrus.

Ah. She had a brilliant idea so that he could shut up.

She went over to kiss him, full on the lips.

That shut him up.

His arms came around her, and he put the beer on the bedside table. He tasted slightly like beer, but she didn't care. She wound her hands in his hair as his tongue brushed her lips. Immediately, she opened her mouth. Jace growled, low in his throat. She suddenly began moving against the bulge in his jeans.

"Oh..." she moaned as he grabbed her hips and pressed her against him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ripped off his shirt and traced his abs with her fingers. She could feel the heat inbetween her legs. Jace couldn't take it anymore, either, because he nearly ripped her tank top trying to get it off her.

"Jace..." she said, panting as he grinded against her, "I hate to ruin the moment, but... The door's open."

"I don't care." Jace said, removing her bra with his teeth.

"Anyone can hear us."

He paused. "Fine. 3 seconds." he let her go.

She quickly closed the door, locked it and straddled him.

Her bra was hanging on her elbow, and Jace threw it across the room.

He cupped one breast and pinched the nipple of the other one.

The sensation of his rough hands against her nipples made her arch her back and give out a low moan.

Jace flipped her over, now on top. He quickly removed Clary's shorts. Now the only things between them were her panties, his jeans and briefs.

"It's unfair that you still have your jeans on," Clary said.

"Is that so?" Jace smirked as he wriggled out of it and threw it across the room. "Now we're even."

Jace noticed the wet spot in her panties, and Clary noticed him looking at it. "I'm wet, Jace. Wet for _you. _Only you." She whispered. That turned him on, and his eyes darkened with lust. He ripped her panties trying to get it off her. _Jace does have a habit of ripping clothes,_ she thought.

He lowered his head and licked her slit.

"Oh!" She arched her back and closed her eyes.

His tongue flicked her clit, sending waves of pleasure.

He thrust a finger inside her and her moans filled the room. The others could probably hear them, but they didn't care. He added another finger, and he could tell she was getting close to her climax as her walls tightened around his fingers. Soon she came, and she shouted his name as she writhed on the bed.

"My turn." Clary smiled mischievously.

Jace liked where this was going.

She removed his briefs, and she could see he was fully erect.

She wrapped her hand around it, and he gave out a moan.

"You like it, huh?" Clary said before she licked it and put it in her mouth.

He unconsciously thrusted into her mouth and she tried not to gag.

A few thrusts later, he came and she swallowed every single drop.

"I need to be inside you." Jace said, licking his lips.

She nodded and straddled him.

She sank down on him, his hands on her waist.

_He's so big,_ Clary thought.

Once she got used to his size, she started moving.

"Oh, Jace. You're so big!" she moaned.

Her breasts bounced as she went faster, and Jace grabbed them.

She rotated her hips, earning a growl from Jace.

Clary rocked on him harder, her walls rippling around him.

She came not so long later, her walls tightening and holding him in an iron grip.

The look on his face said, "We're not done yet."

Jace carried her and pushed her against the headboard, still inside her.

Suddenly he sent powerful thrusts in her.

Clary whimpered as he thrusted harder.

"Faster!" She whispered in his ear.

"Your wish is my command." He moaned.

He thrust faster and faster, and he growled, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard 'till the bed breaks."

"Oh yes! Fuck yes!" Clary shouted.

"Fuck, Clary... You're so tight."

If that was even possible, he thrust even harder as her walls tightened.

They both came after a few more thrusts, with Clary shouting his name again and Jace making an animalistic noise that sounded suspiciously like "Clary".

Panting and sweaty, Jace tried his best not to collapse on top of Clary.

They both looked at the headboard, and it was broken.

"Mission accomplished." Jace managed to smile before they both fell asleep.

A/N: This is my first lemon, do I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!


End file.
